Accidental Attractions
by the.dead.60s
Summary: The story is about two princess who fall in love, one with The Pirate Will Turner and the other caught between loves with Prince Paris and Legolas. Will hearts be broken or will love shine on them all. willxoc parisxocxlegolas
1. Chapter 1

Accidental Attractions

The story you are about to read is a collaboration between me and Mrs. Sesshomaru. The story is about two princess who fall love in the with Prince Paris of Troy and The Pirate Will Turner. Will hearts be broken or will love shine on them all.

In 1176 B.C. Princess' Arikka and Arabella Renaldi were born to King  
Calton and Queen Evonya of Genovia. The bouncing baby girls had no  
siblings and therefore would one day ascend the throne. Calton was  
busy mulling this over as he watched his wife and daughters. They were  
all laying in his bed.

"They'll have to be wed." He said after a long moment.

"Calton, they are only babies!" Evonya squeaked. 'He really does  
worry too much' she thought to herself.

"Yes but you know as well as I that the law says they must be married  
before they come to power" Calton said.

"Dear, they won't come to power for a long, long time yet."

It was as if he'd just ignored her completely. He began rambling on  
about all the young boys in the kingdom (that he knew of) that might  
one day become suitors. several came to mind.

"Didn't… My first commanding officer just have a son? Farimas  
Greenleaf.." He trailed off and then a moment later turned on to walk  
out. A well placed "ahem" stopped him. A smile played on his lips as  
he turned back and kissed his wife, then strode purposefully out of  
the room

His wife rolled her eyes and paid him no mind. Instead she turned to  
the two girls laying in her bed with her. "Your papah is so silly for worrying like he does. He'll be sick before you're even of age to take care of the throne if he keeps this  
up."

After a few more moments Evonya decided she had better get herself  
and the children ready for the day. "Olivia, Maricella!" She called  
for her ladies maids.

"Yes, Ma'am" they said in unison as they appeared by her sides.

"Olivia I need you to fetch some bath water please, both for me and  
the babies. Maricella I need you to help me get the girls ready. Today  
is their first appearance to the public." The queen beamed at her  
little princess'; 5 days old, about to make their first impressions on  
the kingdom that would be theirs someday.

Once they were all bathed and dressed in the finest clothes tiny  
tiaras were secured gently on their delicate heads Evonya sent for the  
king to tell him they were ready.

The children sat with the ladies maid while the queen braided her  
hair and set her own crown in place. Once satisfied with her  
appearance she motioned for Olivia and Maricella to follow her and  
headed for the main balcony.

The stone halls of her castle were very empty today, for all the  
guards were outside tending to the crowd. Only her personal guard who  
stood by her bedroom door was there and once she passed him she saw no  
one else.

When she finally reached her husband she barely noticed that she was  
now holding Arikka, her husband holding Arabella. She was so excited  
she could barely contain herself.

A loud voice announced them to the crowd and they stepped up and out  
onto the balcony.

We will update soon don't worry!


	2. Chapter 2

The Deteriorating Health Of The King

They waved as they turned and stepped back off of the balcony. 'Thank god thats over' they thought in unison.

Arikka and Arabella weren't exactly princess role models. Now that they were out of public view both of them pulled their tiaras of and handed them to their ladies maids. Arikka began to pull the pink pins out that were confining her wild black curls. They had both grown to look like their mother; big innocent doe eyes and black hair. the only real difference in their general appearance was their eyes. Arikka had green eyes like her mother and Arabella had deep blue eyes like her father.

They smiled at each-other in anticipation for the coming night. It was their 16 birthday and a grand party would be held tonight to honor them. There would be food and dancing and laughter and fun. The girls could hardly wait.

They walked together back down the hall towards their fathers quarters. Ever since they were 11 their father had kept quarters of his own because of his bad health. Arikka and Arabella stopped outside of his door to look at each-other.

"Here goes." Arikka said as she knocked.

Without waiting they entered the room and proceeded forward to stand on either side of their fathers sickbed. That morning he had asked to speak with them about an urgent matter. This was his chance.

"Sit down girls." he managed before a fit of coughing over came him. Both girls sat on the edge of the bed and took their fathers respective hands. "Oh, pardon me. As I was about to say. You can see how poor my health has gotten" The girls eyes flickered to each other then back on their father. "In one hours time I shall make a proclamation that by the end of the year the two of you must be wed. You shall rule-" he trailed off into another coughing fit.

Both girls began arguing at once. "Father no-", "Please", "How can we find love in one year? More like ten... ".

"SILENCE!" Both girls jumped a foot off the bed and then quickly looked back at their father. "I say marry and marry you shall. I've sent a note to every eligible bachelor in the kingdom and all who are interested are coming here tonight."

Both girls were quite glum as they left their fathers room. they walked down a few doors to the bath chamber and had their baths and fixed their hair. Arikka pinned hers back again but Arabella just let hers flow free. It was shorter and tamer than her sisters so it didn't matter. They got dressed back in their rooms. Arabella in a brilliant golden yellow and sea blue dress that was long and flowing and Arikka in a frilly white dress with lovely pink accents.

They were just about to leave their room when their mother came bustling in. Her face was cherry red and there was a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my beautiful girls!" Evonya squealed. "You've grown up so fast!"

Their aunt Evonie, Evonya's younger sister entered the room then.

"All your guests are here children. Go to your party and have fun." Their aunt said gleefully.

"Don't worry about your fathers silly idea girls. You have time still. Now go down and greet your guests and please wrap it up by midnight!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Party For the Princess'

They walked to the ball room where the party would be, their minds wandering. Could they find love in the mist of the party or would they disappoint their father? They had stopped walking at two French Doors, they waited to be announced. music floated through the closed doors to them. Sounds of laughter and talking filled their ears. The noise died as soon as they were announced and the doors opened to reveal them. Cheers went up all over the room. They scanned the crowd as they walked to the large platform where their thrones sat and saw hundreds of men looking back at them. Some of the men they knew and others they didn't even know if they were from Genovia. There were only a few woman, and they had been invited because Arikka and Arabella wanted them there. All their close friends and tons of men were at their 16 birthday party.

Arikka and Arabella were told that they had to make a little speech welcoming their guests. Arabella began. "Welcome, welcome! We are honored to have all of you at our party."

"As you all know this will be our 16 birthday, not only are we here tonight to celebrate that but most of you men are here as a result of the letter our father sent out." Arikka piped in. "We are truly shocked at the number men that showed up here tonight, the letter was an invitation to this party so me and my sister might find a husband…"

Arabella cut her sister off to say, "Bad thing is, you men are all good looking, I couldn't imagine why you're still single." There was a short laugh from their audience.

"Yes… well lets let the party begin!" Arikka turned to her sister and whispered, "Now we have to please papa, so lets at least try to behave ourselves."

"Nervous?" Arabella asked; Arikka responded with a nod.

"Don't worry so am I. Just look at it this way, if we make a fool of ourselves the men can see what we are really like."

Without another word Arikka pushed her sister toward their friends, who were busy scouting the men for them and probably for themselves also.

"Oh my, look at all the handsome men here tonight." Arabella's friend Sarah said.

"Yes I know," it Arikka's friend Cathleen who now spoke, "But a king doesn't just have to be good looking. He has to be smart, brave, friendly, and most of all he has to love Princess Arikka..." Sarah gave Cathleen a stern look, "Sorry and Princess Arabella too."

"Are you two still fighting over who's best friend will be queen?" Arabella chuckled.

"I think that's rude, I mean it's very clear that I am going to be queen!" Arikka toyed.

"Yes, that's right... " Arabella started, then her and Sarah both yelled, "Hey! Who said you will be queen?"

"Oh lighten up you two, she was joking! Sometimes I think two of you have no sense of humor." Cathleen sighed pushing her red hair out of her face. Arikka laughed, followed by Arabella and Sarah.

"Maybe we should dance." Arabella suggested. "All the guys look bored to death." She was right all the men were either talking or kicking their feet.

"Ok… You two go dance while I spike the punch." Cathleen walked away while Sarah chased after her yelling, "You can't do that… and plus they serve wine and stuff on the side you stupid idiot!"

"Excuse me Princess would you care to dance?" A boy in his late teens asked, smiling as Arabella nodded. A young boy had also asked Arikka to dance but he seem to be around ten and barely came up to her chest. She was trying to control the urge to giggle as she accepted.

Every thing seemed to be going well, as soon as one dance was finished and they were done dancing with their partners they were asked by some one new. The bad thing was that each song lasted for five minuets which was killer on their feet, the only good part was the Princess' had the time to learn about the men and what they did for a living. After what seemed like the entire night, they lost count of the number of songs that had played, they took a much needed break. They started looking for their friends only to find Sarah and Cathleen playing a game of chess while half the men in attendance stood around them watching.

"At last it was a good game but I've done it I've found the perfect move… Check Mate!" Cathleen cheered.

"Man, that's the tenth time you've won." Sarah sighed.

"And the tenth you've lost!"

"Well you don't have to rub it in!"

Cathleen was now in deep thought, "Wait, I sense a dark aura in this room…" She said, looking around nervously before quickly getting up and leaving.

Sarah and Arabella looked spooked while Arikka just laughed and said "That's her way of saying there's a cute guy in this room… You will learn!"

"I still say she needs to be burned at the stake!" Arabella cried.

"Arabella that's not nice!" Arikka yelled.

"So did you find that men of your dreams yet?"

"Nope all I found was a farmer, a blacksmith, a merchant and what not…" Arabella muttered.

"I found a guy that wanted me to marry his son, oh and a ten year old boy that keeps proposing to me… and an executioner who seems to taking a liking to Cathleen!" Arikka giggled. Arabella and Sarah looked in Cathleen's direction to find her making out with the kings executioner.

"Eww… She's a witch a witch I tell you, only a witch would kiss a guy who kills for a living," Sarah joked, "Stupid Jezebel!" Sarah always call Cathleen a 'Stupid Jezebel' and Cathleen always called Sarah a 'Granny'.

"That's not nice Miss Sarah." everyone turned to see a elf with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Legolas! you're back from the war, I'm so happy." Arikka said jumping up to give Legolas a hug, making him blush.

"Ahh… yes, yes I am, I'm glad to see you too! Would you care to dance?"

"Not at all," She left a smiling Arabella and an angry Sarah.

"I still say you two would be a better couple then him and Arikka!" Sarah sneered.

"You know perfectly well I would never have a chance with Legolas Greenleaf, he's always loved my sister, and she's always loved him. Did you not see her face when she saw him!"

"You're right." Sarah sighed before Arabella was out of earshot because she'd been asked to dance yet again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Legolas why didn't you tell me your back yesterday?" Arikka asked worriedly.

"Because I wanted to surprise you on your birthday! Do you mind if we go for a walk we need to talk..."

"I don't know, I do have guests," She looked at Legolas and saw that he was sad and quickly said, "But if its a quick walk then lets go!" He smiled and led her outside.

"In three months I am to leave again. We've been getting a lot of reports of wanted Pirates in England, a ship called the Black Pearl. We are to seize and capture a Mr. Jack Sparrow and a Mr. Will Turner. I'll be gone for a while and I need to ask you something…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party was almost over with only five minutes left until midnight. "Where the hell is she?" Arabella yelled as she rushed around looking for her sister. She was horrified that her sister was missing and that she had yet to find a suitable husband.

"She went with Legolas for a walk." Cathleen muttered.

"Well they've been gone for a long while maybe he killed her!" Sarah laughed.

"Nope he didn't kill me." Arikka muttered softly, her face was really red.

Arabella looked at her sister quizzically but before Arikka could answer the clock struck twelve.

Their mother was on the stage "Thank you all so much for coming! The Princesses are greatly thankful for your gifts and your time but I'm afraid they have to go see their father now." said Queen Evonya. "Good night." The girls hugged their friends good bye and watched them leave.

"Well you two better go see you father before he dies of excitement." Suggested the queen, walking over to them.

"Yes, Mama." the girls said in unison before turning away and making their way to down the hall to their father's room.

Arabella knocked on the door. "Papa you wanted to see us?" she asked opening the door.

He smiled and asked, "Well when should we expected my daughters' wedding?"

Arikka said nothing but Arabella said, "I'm sorry papa, I didn't find a suitor.." she trailed off ashamed.

Arikka cut in, saying, "Some time in the next three months."

"What!" Arabella said.

"What happened?" Evonya asked when she walked in.

"To who Arikka I shall want to meet him!" Her husband cheered, completely ignoring her.

"You all already know him, Legolas Greenleaf son of Farimas Greenleaf. He asked me tonight. I am so happy I could die!"

"Well, well, well, Arikka you made me so proud not only our you getting married but to Farimas's son. We should start making plans for it in the morning! I have only one question: why in the next three months?"

"The army is sending him on yet another mission and he will not be back for a long time he wants to marry me before then," She blushed.

"Well get some sleep both of you tomorrow is going to be a big day. Oh and Arabella I want to see you first thing in the morning!" He said before dismissing them for the night.

Arabella watched the queen lay down with her husband before the guards closed the door. Tears filled her eyes and she ran down the hall toward her room. She was a total disappointment to her father and herself. She brushed passed Arikka and heard her shout, "What's wrong!" but Arabella didn't respond, she just kept running.

She was rounding the corner to her chambers when she slammed into some one. She fell back and hit her head on the wall.. She heard herself cry out and her vision blurred but didn't completely fade. Whoever she ran into didn't seem fazed much. They bent down and pulled her to her feet.

"It's improper for a princess to run." The person said. His sexy male voice made her tingle. She blinked furiously and when her vision finally cleared she was looking up into warm chocolate brown eyes. She studied him for a moment, sexy lips, eyes she could fall into, messy curly long hair. He was the sexiest man she'd ever seen. This thought turned her to curiosity and then alarm as she realized she had seen him before.. in a wanted posted. This was Will Turner, Pirate, and friend of Jack Sparrow. I looked down toward my chamber and saw my guards lying on the floor. Then a small crash from her dressing chamber caught her attention. She looked back at Will and tried to scream but he clamped his hand over her mouth and pushed her back until his body was pressing her against the wall.

"Shhhh.." Will said,"I don't want to hurt you ma'am."

"Will?" Jack said thickly with a mouth full of a golden vase Arabella's grandmother had given her a few years before. His arms were piled high with things from her room. including a gold and diamond encrusted jewelry box her father had given her when she was a child. She bit Will's hand and he jumped and moved back from her.

"Please!" she said quickly. "I won't scream just give me my jewelry box back."

Jack motioned to Will to take the vase out of his mouth. He did and Jack began to speak clearly now. "Ahh see lass.. thats where we have a problem. You see.." but she cut him off.

"Please.." She'd begun to sob, "That is my most important possession. Take.. take whatever else you like just not that." Will gave Jack a sad look and Jack sighed and reluctantly handed Will the Jewelry box.

Will walked over and put it in Arabella's hands. "This is a gift.. now give us one in return and do not alert the guards until the morning." Before she could say another word they strode away down the hall. The princess stared after them for a moment before she finally went into her room and tried to get some sleep.


End file.
